It Feels Good To Be Back
0The rays of the sun fell on Mal's mansion. The feeling of having the rays of the sun on his face was like ecstasy. He looked healthier than ever, as if he never had a dagger in his heart. He placed the Annulo defunctorum on his finger and could feel the dark magic inside the ring spread through him. His eyes glowed even redder than they already were, he quickly made them brown and walked downstairs. "Mal! I've missed you so much", Julianna said. "Julianna, I saw you last night". "Yeah but not in your body. So what was up with the whole feeding on the busboy thing?". "Well, it would have taken a long time for me to have regained my strength if I would have waited naturally. So I needed something to give the process a hmm, a jump-start if you will. Blood can help speed my recovery process after being daggered". "Is that why you made it the component in your immortality spell?", Mal didn't answer her and proceeded down the stairs. "Where are the hybrids and the wolves?" "I sent them to get that witch, Qetsi- or Qetsuta,or Quince? Who knows, just the really old, really powerful witch". "Good, I need you to do something for me, well 2 something's". "Sure". "I need you to retrieve Stefan Salvatore and Keterina Petrova". "Katerina?" "Katherine Pierce". "Oh god not her again, why?". "She's my secret weapon to kill Silas". Baron Samedi waited in the old abandoned house where Marianne was killed in. Silas walked into the house in his true form. "So this is your true face, Stefan Salvatore". "No, Stefan looks like me" "So, have you done what I asked?", suddenly the hybrids walked into the room behind him. "Where are the wolves?", the Baron asked. "That doesn't matter, what matters is are you ready for what's about to happen next?". "Of course, all we have to is wait until the next full moon and then we can get rid of the Other Side. Then you can die in piece with your true love", Silas couldn't help but smile, after 2,000 years he'll finally get to die. Oh and Silas, I think now would be a good time for you to see Mal-El". Stefan made it to Mal's mansion and found the Primordial drinking a bottle of Scotch. "Ah Stefan! Please join me", after spending nearly half an hour of talking to Stefan and telling him almost the truth about himself, Mal found his guest somewhat bored and irritated. "Why did you bring me here?" "Why did you come here?" "I know what your capable of and I know that you would have found one way or another to get me here" "Really, you know what I'm capable of? Foolish Stefan, so young, so naive. Stefan nobody knows what I'm capable of, and your right, I would have gotten you here one way or another and I have a proposition for you". "What proposition?" "How did it feel to be locked in that safe for four months?" "Why?" "I bet you still suffer, when your asleep and awake. That PTSD is one son of a B". "What do you want!", he said raising his voice. "How would you like to kill Silas" Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction